Aggressive
by shadowglove
Summary: FEMSLASH. Post Buffy season 7. AU Smallville. Faith is hardwired to be aggressive...except when she's with Chloe.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMALLVILLE/BUFFY**

FEMSLASH (girl/girl). DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Written for my Livejournal Chloe-Femslash Prompt Table. Prompt #4: Aggressive

* * *

"What is your _problem_?" Chloe snapped, slamming the door shut and glaring at the brunette.

"Problem?" Faith asked, playing with her favorite knife, feeling the sharp tip against her finger. "I don't _got_ a problem. Everything's five-by-five."

"No." Chloe leaned down against the table, palms flat against the surface as she glared down at the other woman. "Everything is _not_ five-by-five!"

Finally looking away from the knife, Faith smirked as she let her gaze linger a little too long on Chloe's cleavage, and followed the angry flush residing there up her neck to her face. "_Damn_, babe, you're always so _hot_ when you're angry."

Chloe was _not_ amused.

And she was sure it showed.

Faith leered at her girlfriend for a couple of seconds longer before rolling her eyes and banging her knife, blade down, into the table. There was no threat in the movement, just pure aggrievance, as she leaned back in her chair and reluctantly gave the blonde her attention. "What's got your panties in a bunch _now_? You've been pissy all week." She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is it someone's time of the month?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes, voice even. "I'm about _this_ close to breaking up with you."

Faith's smirk erased from her face immediately, her own eyes narrowing as she realized just how serious the blonde was.

Silence stretched between the two women as they glared at the other.

Suddenly Faith's narrowed further, and it was the only warning Chloe got before the brunette reached out with her lightening reflexes and grabbed hold of the blonde's hips, jerking her closer towards Faith and then down, so that she was straddling her on the seat.

"Let go!" Chloe struggled, snarling.

Faith just gripped tighter onto those jean-clad hips, clearing abusing her Slayer powers. "Calm down, stop hissing and clawing, and tell me _what the fuck_ happened?"

Chloe struggled harder, but after a couple of minutes she finally gave up and just glared at Faith. "You _promised _you'd never use the Slayer abilities against me."

"_You_ promised you'd never break up with me." Faith glared back, tightening her grip on Chloe's hips till it was a little painfully, just out of spite. "So I think we're just about even right now, baby."

"That promise isn't _valid_." Chloe's cheeks began to tint rosy. "I made it under duress!"

A lurid smile curved those plump lips. "Just because I refused to let you cum until you'd promised me that _doesn't_ mean it was promised under duress."

That bush grew darker. "Actually, that's _exactly_ what it means."

"Smartass." Faith grinned.

The dangerous atmosphere from before was gone now, though there was some tension in the air.

Chloe sighed and leaned forwards, pressing her forehead against Faith's as she closed her eyes. "You're going to get yourself killed, Faith. And I'll hate you when you do."

The Slayer, suddenly understanding what in the _world_ had set the blonde off, sighed. Her grip on those hips loosened as her hands trailed up Chloe's waist before embracing her, pulling her tighter to her, one arm around her waist and the other slipped up under the back of Chloe's shirt, calloused fingers scraping against warm, soft skin. "I'm a Slayer, babe, an untimely death is kinda part of the deal."

"Doesn't mean you have to try and _rush it_." Chloe whispered back.

The blonde tightened her closed eyes and remembered her fear when she'd been told that Faith had gone up against the Vampire Master in town without even telling anyone else what her plans were. This was the same Vampire Master who had nearly killed Faith so many times in the past. It was only thanks to Chloe's healing abilities that the Slayer had survived many of their past encounters, and so to hear about what had happened only _after_ it was finished and Faith had returned victorious...well...her fear and terror and anger had mixed into this unholy fury and she'd been ready to _kill_ the Slayer.

But now...now that she was here, in Faith's arms, finally convinced that her girlfriend was alive and well, she finally just let go and just wrapped her arms around Faith's neck, hiding her face in the brunette's neck, taking in a deep breath.

She was shaking.

Trembling.

"You're so stupid." And yet Faith's voice was tender.

Which always moved Chloe, because with everything else Faith was aggressive. In her job, in her life, in her mannerism, in her training, patrolling, slaying..._language_...Faith was aggressive. It was just how she was hardwired. But with Chloe, Faith was gentler. Then again, they _could_ have some nights where they broke the bed...but mostly everything was soft and sweet and loving...and Chloe had never felt like she did with the Slayer.

She was just so terrified of losing her.

"You know, _this_ is why I told Giles not to tell you." Faith was saying. "I _knew_ you'd flip when you found out. You're such a worrier."

"Shut up." Chloe mumbled into her neck.

When she'd met the Slayer three years ago, she and Lois had been saved from vampires. Faith, along with the Watcher Giles, had had to fill them in on the reason why there were so many baddies in Smallville.

It was a Hellmouth.

A mystical convergence that had been altered and intensified by a meteor shower, and made it a center of both supernatural and meteor-infected evil.

It had made a lot of sense, actually.

With Clark and the Justice League taking care of the matters full-time, Chloe and Lois had joined the Slayer and Watcher, helping them with the meteor incidents. They'd grown into a strong team, and Chloe couldn't help but feel selfishly happy that the Sunnydale Hellmouth had been destroyed, that the Slayer Buffy wasn't on speaking terms with Giles anymore because of a dead vampire named Spike---and so _relieved_ that Giles and Faith had decided to team up and go to Smallville to take care of the Hellmouth there.

If not, not only wouldn't Chloe or her cousin be alive right now...but she'd never have known what it would feel like to be loved by the feral creature that was Faith Lehane.

"Why do you do stupid things like that?" Chloe asked her. "You knew he could have killed you. _Why_ would you go to his lair by himself?"

There was silence.

Chloe sighed.

"He hurt you, Chlo." Faith finally answered, voice soft. "You nearly _died_ yesterday. _Would_ have died if it wasn't for your ability. I couldn't forgive him. Not for that."

She went still, shocked.

Faith had confronted the fearsome Master Vampire...for _her_.

The door opened. "Oh god. Giles, they're having sex in your back room again."

Chloe groaned into Faith's neck, the moment broken.

Lois was never going to let them live that down.

"Lane, go bang Giles or something." Faith removed her hand from around Chloe's waist, using it to make shooing notions. "Can't you see we're having a _moment_ here?"

"L-L-Lois, I think we s-s-should leave them to their c-c-c-onversation." Giles was stuttering, the poor man. "Faith just _did_ come back from facing Mason."

"Alright." Lois sounded put upon. "But I'm working the store today Lehane, so you keep your activities with my cousin PG-13, you hear me? I ain't sugar coating it for any customer who starts hearing racket coming from up in here!"

The door closed loudly.

There was silence in the room.

Faith reached down and squeezed Chloe's ass.

Green eyes flew wide in shock as she pushed away enough to look into the Slayer's eyes. "You've got to be joking!"

Faith smirked. "You know how fighting make me horny."

And it was the only warning the blonde got before they moved and she was pinned on top of the desk.

* * *

Chloe watched in horror as Faith straddled the last vampire, whaling on it with terrifying ferocity.

The brunette brought her fist down on the redhead female's face over and over again until both her fist and the vampire's face were bloody, the vampire near unconscious.

"Enough already!" Lois tore Faith off of the vampire and brought her own stake down on the vampire's heart, ending its torture.

Faith hurried towards Chloe and fell to her knees, hesitating before reaching towards her. "Babe? Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot? Lemme look at it."

Chloe winced through the pain, looking at the utterly transformed brunette.

"Fucker broke your arm in three places!" Faith snapped upon further examination.

"She _heals_, Lehane." Lois sighed as she stood next to them, folding her arms over her chest, though the expression in her eyes betrayed the fact that she wasn't as annoyed as she was trying to look. "Stop going _ballistic_ every single time she gets hurt."

Faith flipped Lois off.

"That's _real_ mature." Lois scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm _fine_." Chloe hissed, as her arm burnt, her powers trying to heal it as rapidly as possible...which meant the healing process was very painful.

"Come on." Faith shook her head, arm around Chloe and helping her up. "Just because you heal doesn't make it any better that you get hurt."

"I know. But I'm fine." Chloe tried to reassure the brunette.

Lois followed behind and shook her head, smirking.

* * *

Giles was out meeting some old friends of his, who had some Council connections.

Lois and Faith were patrolling/arguing.

Chloe was dressed in shorts and a tank top, her _Have A Little Faith_ hip tattoo peeking out from the shorts' low blonde was in bed, at her and Faith's place, trying to research the omens that had been giving them hell these last couple of days in Smallville, and she was worrying, just like Giles. They were thinking another Apocalypse might be on the way, and she wondered if it was time to give the Big Green a call in for help.

The doorbell rung.

Frowning, Chloe put away her laptop and grabbed the baseball bat by the bed, heading through the living room to the door and peering out the peephole to see a blonde, a redhead, and a brunet with an eyepatch standing outside her door, looking uncomfortable.

Making sure the chain was still on the door, she opened it slightly. "What do you want?"

The three looked surprised.

"Uh, I think we got the wrong house." The male, the brunet, whispered to his friends.

"No. The spell I did _specifically_ sent me to where Faith lived." The redheaded female whispered back.

"Wouldn't be the first time one of your spells has been a dud, Will." The male announced.

The redhead opened her mouth.

Chloe interrupted. "You know Faith?"

The blonde looked up. "So this _is_ the right house?"

"Yeah." Chloe closed the door and undid the chain, opening it again, resting the bat on the back of her shoulders in a relaxed way. "Who exactly are you three?"

"Who are _you_?" The man asked, eyeing her with interest.

The redhead elbowed him. "I'm Willow, this is Xander, and she's Buffy---."

"The head honcho Slayer." Chloe nodded, surprised. She'd heard a lot about these people from Faith, most of them not very complimentary---then again, Faith had been rogue most of the time and had been the enemy...but that was the past. "What are you all doing here in Smallville?"

"Can we come inside?" Buffy asked, looking uncomfortable and not sure what to do.

Chloe snorted. "I know better than to invite strangers into my house in the middle of the night."

Buffy grinned and walked through the doorway into the house. "At least Faith's taught you that much."

"How did you actually begin living with Faith anyway?" Xander wanted to know as he entered.

"Where is she?" Willow asked, closing the door behind her.

"Patrolling with my cousin." Chloe announced, not letting go of the bat as she turned to the three newcomers. "She'll be back in around half an hour. Come, sit. Do you all want someone to eat or drink?"

"No thanks." Buffy shook her head as she and her friends sat down on the sofa.

Xander looked around the living room. "This...doesn't look like someplace I'd see Faith living in."

"I made sure to be the one to decorate." Chloe admitted, giving the room a quick look. "Faith's not exactly the artsy type, and would have probably left the place with the peeling wall paper and smelly furniture it had when we first moved in."

Willow picked up a picture of Chloe and Faith, the blonde laying on her back and reading a book, and the brunette drawing the words _Have A Little Faith_ on her hipbone with a pen.

It was what had given Chloe the idea to get the tattoo now on her hips.

Willow's gaze went from the picture to Chloe's hipbone and back, putting the frame on the table once more. "_Oh_."

"What are you all doing here?" Chloe wanted to know, giving them all a look. "Don't get me wrong or anything, but from what I heard, your group, and Faith and Giles, aren't exactly the best of buddies."

"We need Faith's help." Buffy replied. "We'd deal with it ourselves, but apparently this person is someone from Faith's past, and refuses to talk to anyone but her."

"Well, Faith's busy right now." Chloe narrowed her eyes, a little pissed that these people had only come because they needed Faith's help. "We have omens piling up on us and we need to concentrate on _this_ now."

Willow looked genuinely concerned. "Omens? What sort of omens?"

Chloe hesitated a moment, before finally letting go of the bat and telling them.

When Faith returned from patrolling half an hour later she found Chloe sitting next to Buffy, in a heated conversation with the founders of the Scooby Gang about the things that were going on and the trio remembering the various Apocalypses they had had to go through in their lifetimes.

Faith stopped by the door. "What are you people doing in my living room?"

"Hello, Faith." Buffy announced, standing up, as Xander and Willow did the same.

"I asked you a question, _B_." Faith narrowed her eyes. "What the _hell_ are you doing in _my_ living room?"

"We need your help." Xander piped in. "By the way, _love_ the place. Did you do something with your hair?"

Faith ignored him, fury in her eyes as they stayed on Buffy. "The last time we saw each other we agreed that it was better if it were the last time."

"Situations have changed." Buffy replied calmly.

Faith's fist collided with the wall. "The _hell_ they have!"

"_Faith_!" Chloe's eyes widened, seeing the hand piercing the wall.

Faith ignored her, still glaring furiously at Buffy.

"Look, we've always rubbed each other the wrong way." Buffy announced. "But we're fighting on the same side, and we need your help apparently as much as you need ours."

"We don't need your help." Faith hissed.

"According to Chloe you do." Willow announced. "You have signs of a possible Apocalypse on your hands. This is serious."

"I can handle it." Faith answered, pulling her fist out of the hole in the wall.

Chloe frowned at the blood that began to pool down that clenched fist and fall to the tiles below.

"Get out of my home." Faith whispered, deadly.

"Faith---." Xander began.

"_GET OUT_!" She snapped, flinging her stake at Buffy.

The blonde caught it.

They'd both known she would.

It had never been a threat on the blonde Slayer's life, but a warning that this would get ugly if she persisted.

Buffy shook her head. "I knew you hadn't changed."

"Hey!" Chloe snapped, glaring at her. "You don't know _anything _about Faith! So don't go judging her! _You_ only came here because _you_ needed _her_, so don't be acting all high and mighty! Faith's been putting her life at risk every single night for this shitty town, having to deal with not only supernatural freaks but metahuman as well, and then work in a thankless job every day. She's run _ragged_. She never gets a break and yet she doesn't _ever_ complain. She's _amazing_. So don't you _dare_ look down on her!"

The newcomers looked at the blonde in shock.

Faith, though, was smirking. "That's my girl."

"Oh shut up." Chloe grumbled, feeling embarrassed now that her anger was over.

Xander looked between them before his eye opened wide in realization."_OH!_"

"I realized it earlier." Willow confessed to him.

"Now..." Chloe stepped forwards. "I don't know the extent of the bad blood between you guys, but I know that we're on the same side, and if we're going to win we have to rally together. Which means that Faith, you should help them with what they need, and _accept_ the help they can give _us_."

"_Babe_..." Faith shook her head.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "If having another Slayer around makes it harder for the baddie to kill you then I'm sorry, but you're not winning this."

"She's a powder puff!" Faith exclaimed. "We _so_ don't do good working together! And her band of Doo Gooders are _annoying_!"

"Hey!" Xander pouted. "The Doo Gooder is insulted!"

"You're going to work with the Doo Gooders whether you like it or not, otherwise you're sleeping on the couch. _And_..." Chloe went to her girlfriend and picked up her hand, covering it as best as she could with her own hands, activating her glowing, healing power. "As soon as you're healed, you're fixing the wall."

* * *

They'd averted an Apocalypse, Faith had helped them sway someone to the Light, the rift between the two teams was healing slowly, Buffy and Giles were finally talking again, and Lois and Xander were fornicating everywhere which thus made them too busy to bother Faith and Chloe.

So in total everything could be considered a complete success,

"I'm going to be so happy when they leave. Their constant cheerful optimism and _gooeyness_ is just _draining_." Faith exhaled as they lay in bed later that night.

"They're going tomorrow." Chloe chuckled, curled up in Faith's arms, eyes closed. "Have some patience."

"You think they'll take Lane with them?" Faith asked, sounding hopeful.

Chloe pinched her.

"Ouch!" She laughed. "I was just _asking_!"

"Despite everything, I like them." Chloe whispered, yawning. "They're like a family."

"I know." Faith whispered back. "I always felt so out of place. Like the unwanted niece hoisted onto the family. It made me really lonely."

Heart hurting her slightly, Chloe lifted her head and pressed a kiss to Faith's lips. "Well, you have no reason to feel lonely now. You have your own family."

Faith smiled against her lips. "God, that was Scooby Gang-Like sweet. You've been hanging out with them too long, it's started rubbing off on you."

"I'll have you know I've always been sweet." Chloe laughed, enjoying having her teasing girlfriend acting more like herself and not as sad as she'd sounded moments before. "Not everyone is all aggressive and brutish as you, you know!"

"Oh really?"

And that was all the warning Chloe got before Faith rolled over onto her and proved to her just how sweet and tender she could be.

* * *

**Hope you liked.**

**Review?**


End file.
